


Subjectivity in Regards to Realism and Expectations of Such

by Schmuzz



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: First Dates, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-11 12:26:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11148390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schmuzz/pseuds/Schmuzz
Summary: Jeremy would rather pine; nurse his stupid, fanboy crush in silence instead of telling Gavin how he felt. It wasn't like Gavin saw him in that way. So what if Gavin invited him out to a nice place for dinner, just the two of them and no one else?That doesn't prove anything, obviously.





	Subjectivity in Regards to Realism and Expectations of Such

**Author's Note:**

> This is sort of a mirror (with some minor corrections and add-ons) from a prompt I did a while ago on my blog, teamcrazydicks.tumblr.com - this was a prompt, with a pining Jeremy, which I thought was really fun to write!

Jeremy tried his best to be realistic. Yes, he was somehow able to ascend from a fan to an actual employee at Rooster Teeth, but that wasn’t magic, it was just because he worked hard. And he was able to become friends with some of his coworkers, but that was just because they were genuinely cool people, and they happened to mesh well together. Things worked out for him, sure, but it wasn’t fate, or even luck: he had the talent and personality that the company was looking for, plain and simple.

So when Gavin started making comments - playful, friendly comments that could have qualified as flirting if they happened over drinks at a bar and they were strangers and, you know, Jeremy was a supermodel - he did his best to remain grounded.

Yeah, he’s carried around a fannish crush on Gavin Free for years, but he wasn’t going to let something happen to his literal dream job because he got carried away. After all, Gavin was so… he couldn’t describe it. He was funny, but had his moments of thoughtfulness; he could be hilariously obtuse and idiotic but he was also incredibly smart; he was handsome, with a sunny disposition despite being so cool (someone like Michael or Geoff would contest that but come on, he was still a fanboy deep down in his heart), and he carried all of those dualities with such a carefree, confident attitude.

Okay, he could describe the plethora of things that attracted him to Gavin Free. But all the insightfulness in the world wasn’t going to transform him into a pretty woman that somehow caught Gavin’s fancy, so he had to do his damnedest to not express said feelings and pretend he was completely, 100% satisfied with their friendship as it was, and had never in his life had dreams where he and Gavin were making out on a private London-bound jet to meet Gavin’s parents or something.  
Gavin climbed on him, and came up with a handful of nicknames for him, and invited him out on numerous occasions, but that was just what friends did. Nothing less, and definitely nothing more.

“Hey, little J!” said man of Jeremy’s annoying, persistent affections crooned, plopping down in the chair next to him and wheeling it closer. “It’s lunch, what are you doing here?”

He tugged off his headphones and looked over at Gavin. “Eh, I had a doctor’s appointment earlier, took lunch then. What are you doing here, I thought you were in England or Japan or LA, or… wherever.”

Gavin waved his hand. “Nah, got back this morning. Burnie wanted to meet me to talk about some stuff, and then I was going to maybe film something with Michael, depends.”

“Saving all the grunt work for me, huh?”

“No, never!” Gavin cast a glance around the still empty room, before looking back at Jeremy, eyes flashing. “But I wanted to ask you something.”

“Uh, okay, shoot.”

“It’s been ages since I’ve gotten properly mullered in Austin, do you want to go out tonight? Michael was telling me about a place and we should check it out!”  
It was a Thursday, not really the best night to get completely wasted, but Gavin looked so… eager, happy, like there really wasn’t anything he wanted to do more than hang out with Jeremy (and Michael and probably some other coworkers) that night. Or maybe Jeremy was just seeing what he wanted to see.

“Sure, that sounds fun. Just send me the address and time to meet up.”

“Of course! This will be great, Jeremy, a lovely little evening.” He pulled out his phone and started typing away - on his desk, Jeremy saw his phone screen light up with a message from the other man. “I need to get going, I’ll see you later,” Gavin stood up, ruffling Jeremy’s hair as he went.

Jeremy sunk into his seat. Getting personally invited to go drinking with Gavin Free was something that was a number one daydream before he got hired, and now it has happened numerous times, was in fact happening now. He should be happy, he shouldn’t want anything else except Gavin's friendship, or even Gavin's regular presence in his life, right here, right now.

That’s what he told himself, but he still wasn’t buying it.

-

When Gavin said a new place to go drinking, Jeremy was thinking something like a club, a place you could take a huge group of people and just let loose. When he actually arrived however, he was surprised to see it was more, well, classy than that. It was on the Colorado River, and a large amount of the restaurant was on a large, open-air deck overlooking the water’s view. Most of the patrons were older, in groups of two or four, not ten, and he was starting to suspect he should have dressed a little better than loose jeans and a button-up with the sleeves rolled to his elbows. He was led to a small table by the hostess, where only Gavin was sat, looking through his phone. Jeremy slid into the chair, and Gavin looked up.

“Uh, hi,” Jeremy said.

“You made it!”

“I’m not late, am I?” Gavin checked his watch.

“Nah, guess I came early. There was way less traffic than usual, I was actually kind of worried that I’d have to wait for the reservation.”

“You made reservations?”

“Well, yeah, look at this place. Isn’t it top? Michael and Lindsay went here for their anniversary dinner and said everything was amazing.”

“It sounds like you’re trying to impress me,”

Gavin looked strange, just then, something in his countenance Jeremy couldn’t place. He looked dreamy, impudent, nervous - all at once? “Only the best for you, Little J,” he murmured, leafing through the menu in front of him. Jeremy did the same, and they managed to order drinks and dinner - well, Gavin ordered dinner, Jeremy figured it had just been drinks so he just ordered some appetizer that looked appealing.

“Sorry, uh, I ate beforehand. I thought it was going to be a big group at a bar, not… this.” Jeremy waved a hand around them, taking a sip of his beer. Gavin frowned.

“Why would you think that?”

“Well you said you wanted to get drunk.”

“Oh. Well, yeah, that made it sound more fun, I guess. I thought I said it would just be the two of us,” He started to swirl his rum and coke in a circle, pressing the pad of his fingers against the condensation before wiping them on his jeans.

“Well, we didn’t have to come all the way out here to do that, I could’ve just swung by your place or something.”

“But that wouldn’t have been special,” Gavin admonished, looking out at the water. Jeremy knew something awkward had happened but he didn’t know what. Was this some sort of inside joke? He bit his lip, desperately trying to think of how to salvage the evening.

Luckily, their waiter came back with the food - and while he was at it he made some comment about work. Yeah, that was a safe subject for them both. After they began talking again, conversation ebbed and flowed more naturally. "We should get cocktails," Gavin said about halfway through his club sandwich.

"Thought we weren't getting mullered."

"We won't, but this place apparently has great cocktails." He tugged out the drink menu that sat on the edge of the table and tilted it so Jeremy could read it, too. "This one's called Purple Haze - you're obligated to get that," he told Jeremy, pointing at the particular entry.

Jeremy winced, too many Dooley Noted streams flashing in his mind. "Ugh, mixing liquor isn't a great idea."

"You just had one beer, you're fine!"

"Okay, okay. But only if you get Sex in a Glass." Gavin made a trilling sort of laugh - which of course made Jeremy smile ecstatically, feeling warm inside and out.

"Why, Jeremy, are you trying to tell me something?" The warmth inside Jeremy immediately scorched him, and he tried to hide the blush on his face by staring intently at the menu.

"Well, either that or the Naughty Girl Scout - uh. Not sure what the marketing ploy was for that one." Gavin went back to snickering, and Jeremy was just happy that the night had been successfully salvaged, things settling into a friendly banter between them until they got their drinks.

-

"Oh, my God, I think I just had a flashback of college." Jeremy said, after taking a sip of his lavender colored concoction. "You gotta try this."

Gavin eagerly slid the drink towards his end of the table, moving his own drink - which looked like fizzy fruit punch, a bright, artificial red. It had pineapple chunks and a cherry skewered on a toothpick, too. "Okay, but try that," Gavin demanded. Jeremy ate the rum-soaked fruit pieces as Gavin downed a good portion of his cocktail and scrunched his nose. "Yeah, yeah I can feel the hangover looming over me now."

"Too much vodka?"

"Too much sugar!" He took another sip. "I think I like it better than mine, though - hey! quit eating my fruit! I was looking forward to that."

"You just said you didn't like it!" Jeremy laughed, dropping the candied cherry to the bottom of his - or maybe technically Gavin's now - drink. "Anyway - you snooze you lose, pal."

Gavin huffed, tried unsuccessfully to fish the cherry out of the Purple Haze. In the end he had to down the rest of it - with some help from Jeremy - before getting to the fruit.

-

“So, you were right, or Michael was right, whatever,” Jeremy said, long after they finished each other's cocktails and food. “This place is pretty amazing.”

“Isn’t it? Can’t believe I’ve never heard of it before. Usually Jack is a walking encyclopedia of where to get food.”

“There’s no barbecue on the menu, that’s probably why.” Gavin laughed like he'd been doing all night, eyes shining with the reflection of a thousand string lights that had been turned on along the border of the patio. Jeremy followed the bulbs before glancing back at Gavin out of the corner of his eye. “This would be a pretty impressive place for a first date, huh?” Gavin immediately began sputtering into his water glass. “Are you alright?”

“Y-Yeah, Fine! Cheeky as usual, Jeremy,” he managed, before coughing into his napkin. He only recovered enough to insist that he pay the check that the server brought over, saying it was ‘his treat’. Jeremy put up a token protest, but he had a feeling that a nice dinner for two wasn’t something that was going to make or break Gavin’s bank account, so he let it slide. "You can get us next time," Gavin said with a small smile as he finished writing out the tip. Jeremy sighed, though it was fond. "That is a yes, right? To next time."

"Dude, of course. It was great, doing this. Just you and me." It was fun. Even though he loved the other guys, hanging out with just Gavin was special. The fact that Gavin wanted to do it again was - well, Jeremy tried not to have a bounce in his step as they walked out of the restaurant.

The pair of them wandered into the parking lot. “I’m going to get a ride,” Gavin said, thumbing through his phone. “Uh, do you want to come back to mine?”

“Why, did you want more drinks? Get wasted or whatever?” Jeremy asked with a smile. He had taken a ride share himself, thinking that's what they would have been doing.

Gavin shrugged. “Nah, I’m over that. I just want to keep hanging out with you.”

“What do you think we’ve been doing all night?” Jeremy shoved his hands in his pockets. “But sure, that’d be great.” Because despite the miscommunication and the awkward beginning, and the fact that he was barely even buzzed, Jeremy could easily say he had an amazing time; with Gavin it was always an amazing time. Not that he'd tell Gavin that to his face. At least, not in those words.

“Says it’ll be here in five.” The pair of them walked a little closer to the road, watching the light traffic move down the street, only blindingly bright headlights visible to them in the darkness. “This was really fun,” Gavin said quietly.

"Yeah, it was. Thanks for taking me out."

Gavin chuckled. “'Course. Can’t believe I managed to do this.”

“What, am I scary, or something?”

Gavin glanced at him before looking back at the road. Headlights briefly illuminated the sheepish smile he had. “…Maybe a little intimidating, I didn’t want it to be weird between us, considering.”

“Considering?”

“I mean, it’s not like it’s against HR or anything, but -”

Jeremy balked. “-Wait, wait, wait. Against HR?”

“Yeah, but it isn’t.”

He frowned. Something wasn't adding up. “What isn’t against HR?” he asked carefully. "Gavin?"

Gavin gaped at Jeremy, mouth open for a few seconds before he clamped it shut and twisted his body away from the other. “Shit,” he said, “forget it. Nothing, I was just being weird, or whatever," his voice trailed off and he continued walking, long legs ensuring he remained half a step in front of the other.

Oh no. “Gavin, come on.” Whatever this was, it was serious. Gavin was rarely serious with him. He felt trepidation settle into his stomach, mixing with the two drinks he had and making him queasy.

He spoke over his shoulder. “It’s nothing, alright? It didn’t mean anything. Look, uh, maybe you shouldn’t come over, after all. Smee’s been kind of sick and -”

Jeremy reached forward and tugged insistently on Gavin’s arm until he was forced to stop and look at him properly. “Hey, are you okay? You’ve been acting… weird all night.”

Gavin’s expression of discomfort heated into irritation. “Oh, now I’m weird? Do I have to spell it out for you to notice?” Jeremy, feeling the tiniest amount of awareness creeping into his thoughts, leveled Gavin with a hard, ‘no fooling around’ look.

“…Notice what?”

“Come on, Jeremy! I climb all over you at work, I’ve asked to hang out a dozen times, I pretty much squeal like a girl every time I see you. I -” He stopped, abruptly, putting a hand to his mouth. “Never mind. You’re obviously not interested. I probably should have just guessed instead of drawing it out like an idiot.”

“Gavin,” Jeremy slowly began, “are you saying you like me? Was this,” He pointed at the restaurant, “a date just now?”

“Would you make fun of me if I said yes?” Jeremy dropped his grip on Gavin’s arm and let out a breath of air, then a laugh - definitely not a great reaction, but he couldn’t help it! Gavin Free had been pining for him (him!) for who knows how long, doing everything short of admitting it upfront. “Oh, ha-ha, I guess this must be a real field day for you,” Gavin shot back, starting to walk away. “A great story to tell all your friends, huh? Find your own ride home then, you prick.”

Jeremy wiped at his eyes and followed after the other. “G-Gavin, wait, I’m sorry, I swear I’m not making fun of you, I’m just surprised.” The other man continued to walk along the sidewalk, barely looking before crossing the street. Jeremy had to run to catch up and not get hit by some passing traffic. He didn't even know where Gavin was going, now; this block just had a gas station in the middle of marshy ground. The poor driver. “I mean I’ve - I’ve liked you for a long time! I never wanted to think for a second that you’d be interested in someone boring like me.”

At that, Gavin stopped, and turned around. “You’re not boring,” he immediately defended.

“Sure I am, I mean - God, this is embarrassing, but I’ve liked you since before I started working here. Not like, in a stalker way. I just, I mean. You’re so…” Jeremy shrugged helplessly. Gavin was just staring, his mouth was even a little agape. “You could do better than me, that’s what I’m trying to say.”

Now it was Gavin’s turn to grab a hold of him. He put his hands on Jeremy's shoulders, shaking them slightly for good measure. “Don’t say that, little J! You’re funny and sweet and, well I didn't like you for as long of a time because I didn't know you, but this has been a thing for a while, and I thought about asking you out the whole time I was away.” He hesitated a moment, then reached a hand up and cupped the other’s face. “Kind of embarrassing, really, how much time I spend thinking about you.” Gavin let his hand drop to Jeremy’s collar, tugging it lightly and smiling. It was too dark to tell, but Jeremy swore the other man was blushing. "Good thing you can't read minds, or I'd be in trouble."

"Um." Jeremy may have forgotten how to breathe. "S-Same?" Gavin grinned down at him. Just then a car rolled to a stop next to them, flashing its headlights. Jeremy cleared his throat. “Your ride’s here,” he said gruffly. He felt Gavin pull away.

“You coming?” Gavin asked, stepping towards the car. The fact that Gavin wanted them to go back to his place together shouldn't have been shocking, considering he had literally invited Jeremy (then rescinded his invitation) five minutes ago, but seeing Gavin standing there, a little nervous, hand on the door handle - it was out of a dream Jeremy would never let himself entertain if he could help it.

But this was real. Gavin returning his feelings had been real, too. “Does this count as part two of our date or will this be our first date?” he asked, sauntering towards the other man.

“Whatever you want,” Gavin said with a wide grin, and he actually reached down and opened the car door for Jeremy.

Well. Who said dreams never came true?


End file.
